La vie est belle
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Sakura desde que esta en segundaría ha sido un infierno y su aspecto no es el mejor, tantas humillaciones por parte de Karin, Ino y sus amigas, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Temari cambiara de aspecto y de carácter, Sasuke esconde un secreto porque hay una chica que le gusta o mejor dicho ama ¿quien sera?


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia no es mía es de mi gran amiga **** que ella me pidió que publicara como mía pero no lo hare ya que todo el crédito es de ella y por razones personales no puede continuarla.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años mi físico es piel blanca algo bronceada pero no mucho, ojos color jade y pelo de un tono muy peculiar rosa, asisto al instituto Konoha voy en 2ª de preparatoria ya que es unas de las mejores en instituciones de todo Tokio en ella asiste niños ricos que creen que yo estoy allí por una beca cosa que no es cierto, soy la mejor del instituto por eso me llaman cerebrito aunque nadie sabe que mi familia es muy rica, mi abuelo es el dueño de una cadena de hoteles 5 estrellas por todo el mundo, mi papá es dueño de la corporación Namikaze y mamá es la dueña de una empresa de autos llamada Uzumaki's heredada por sus padres.

Mi padre es Minato Namikaze, es un padre amoroso y muy celoso conmigo y mi madre, su fisco es de ojos azules, pelo rubio y piel bronceada pero él es muy amigable siempre y cuando no salga con un chico que pueda ocupar su lugar en mi corazón, cosa que nunca ocurre ya que ningún chico se me acerca por mi vestimenta y eso a él le gusta dice que me veo linda.

Mi madre es Kushina Namikaze es una mujer muy sensata, alegre y muy hermosa, siempre ha tenido un gran temperamento generalmente cuando se emocionaba, tiene el pelo largo de color rojo que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta.

Tocaron el timbre anunciando que acabo la primera hora de clase ya todos mis compañeros se habían ido, salí sin preocuparme de llegara rápido al casino, sin embargo mi camino fue bloqueado por dos pelirrojas y una rubia

Karin líder del grupo sin le gusta molestarme y no entiendo porque sino molesto a nadie ella tiene una personalidad fluctuante, a veces parece ruda y bajo control, hasta el punto de ser violenta, otras veces van a aparecer muy coqueta y pasible, su físico es tiene los ojos rojos, un color de cabello que hace juego, y un peinado inusual, su cabello es corto y descuidado en su lado derecho, mientras que largo y peinado a su izquierda. Lleva gafas marrones.

Tayuya es arrogante y malvada hacia la mayoría de las personas, su físico es de ojos marrones, piel blanca, y pelo rojo.

Y por última Ino es una persona muy orgullosa en cuanto a su apariencia, es algo superficial, siempre pensando en los chicos guapos y la esperanza de que las dietas puedan hacerle bajar de peso y de esa forma hacerse más atractiva. Ino también es muy segura, amable y abierta, no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, su físico sus ojos azules y su cabello largo y rubio, siempre la tiene en una cola de caballo con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí si es la cerebrito – Dice tayuyá con un toque se burla y maldad en sus ojos.

-¿Oye a donde compras tu ropa? – Pregunta Ino riéndose – Para asegurarme de no ir nunca hay.

-Jajajajajaja – Se reían las pocas personas en el pasillo, injusta la vida porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, hay más de cien mil personas en el mundo y me pasa a mí.

De repente ciento que me echan algo encima y pintura de color azul, en ese instante salí corriendo al baño se escuchaban murmullos como **"eso le pasa por meterse con quien no debía"** o **" es tan fea que la pintura le hace un favor"**

-¡Jajajajajaja después nos vemos por ahí cerebrito! – Me grito Karin quien se alejan del sentido contrario.

Corrí lo que mis piernas me daban, mis lágrimas nubla mi vista para lo que me importaba solo quería salir de allí pero otra vez y por mi torpeza choque con alguien así que levante la miraba y observe a esa persona que es nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, es un chico desde el primer momento mostro ser un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso y con un gran don en las clases, su físico es piel blanca, ojos negro como el carbón, cabello negro con reflejo azul marino.

-Molestia quítate de encima – Dijo Sasuke se nota que está muy molesto pero su comentario me dolió, así que me levante rápido y me fui de allí no sin antes pedirle una disculpa.

-Ellas tienen razón, soy horrorosa alguien nunca nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo una completa cerebrito, todo por esa estúpida promesa - Me dije a mi misma llorando - Vamos Sakura tranquilízate no todo está perdido - Trataba de alentarme.

**RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!**

-No podre ir así a clases será mejor que vaya a cambiarme ropa - Dije viendo toda mi ropa manchada de azul.

Después de cambiarme de ropa me encamine a mi salón para la segunda hora de clase teníamos con Kakashi Hatake el siempre llega tarde así que no me preocupaba del todo, cuando entre seguía con la risa y los susurros hacia mí por lo ocurrido por esas chicas.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí y me encontré con Sasuke Uchiha me miraba con esos ojos tan penetrante en su mirada encontré decepción pero ¿Por qué?, seguí con mi camino hasta llega a mi asiento para meter mi cabeza en un libro menos mal que el sensei no tardo en llegar antes de que todos empezara con sus insulto diario no es que no me molestaba porque uno se acostumbra pero hoy no estaba de ánimo para escuchar cosas horrible hacia mi persona.

Cuando por fin terminaron el periodo de clases me fui a mi casa no quería estar ningún minuto más allí, pero alguien me agarro del brazo y me voltio con tanta brusquedad para quedar frente a frente.

-Molestia, ¿Por qué deja que te moleste? – Pregunto Sasuke.

-No sé de qué hablar, así que suéltame – Conteste me fase del su agarre y salí corriendo parece que hoy es el día de huir, pero yo quería huir de lejos de aquí en donde nadie me moleste ni se mete conmigo.

Llegue a mi casa toda cansada por la corrida que di, pero al fin en un lugar lejos de Karin y sus amigas, un lugar donde encuentro protegida, entre y todas las servidumbre me recibieron con una gran sonría me acerque a la sala para encontrarme a mi madre.

-Hola madre, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunte mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Hija, bien algo ocupada por la fiesta de hoy – Contesto mi madre si la fiesta se me había olvidado que hoy mis padres darán una fiestas.

Continúe hablando con mi madre hasta que mi padre apareció nos saludo a las dos a mi madre un beso en sus labios y a mí en la frente, me preguntaron cómo me fue en el instituto a lo que yo le respondí que bien porque por ninguna razón le cuento lo sucedido con Karin y sus lindas amigas.

**Continuara…**


End file.
